Mest Gryder
Mest Gryder, real name Doranbolt, is a member of the Magic Council. He used his magic to have everyone believe he was a member of the Fairy Tail Guild so that he could be chosen as a participant in its S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial at Tenrou Island. He wishes to find knowledge there to disband Fairy Tail in order to earn a promotion. Appearance Mest has bright green eyes, black hair and three scars on the left side on of face. He wears a dark coat with an upright collar and two long arm warmers worn above the sleeves. Personality Mest is willing to do anything to attain a promotion from the Magic Council, even illegal search and seizure. This is shown with his infiltration of Fairy Tail's holy land. Despite his self interest, he is not without some heart. He befriends Wendy and later saves her from a deadly attack even after his position as a non-Fairy Tail member was exposed. He also, seems to have taken a liking to Fairy Tail, and although considers it a disorder to the magic world. He openly admitted that they were not the same as Zeref or Grimoire Heart and doesn't support the Council's idea of firing Etherion on Tenrou Island and erasing all three groups from existence. History He apparently came very close to finishing in the S-rank Trial last year . He revealed that he was previously Mystogan's disciple. However, Pantherlily doubts this. It is later revealed that he is part of the newly reformed council, trying to put an end to Fairy Tail. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc He was selected to compete in the trial along with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, and Levy McGarden. After learning that he would need a partner, he later met with Wendy and told her that he was Mystogan's disciple. He then asked her to lend him her power, which drove out a rude remark from Charle, who didn't seem to trust him. He acted oddly as he tried eating snow and floating in an icy river while explaining to the pair his wishes to join the world of S-ranked mages. Shortly after the master arrived to explain the rules of the first trial, he explained to Wendy that the S-class promotion consists of numerous exams each year. When the first trial started, Mest and Wendy were forced to wait due to Fried using a rune on the boat, which prevented everyone from leaving for 5 minutes. As soon as the rune was released, despite believing to be at a disadvantage by Lucy and Cana, Mest and Wendy disappeared from the boat and arrived on the island before them. Mest and Wendy ended up getting a battle path against Gray and Loki which ended with Mest being knocked out easily much to their surprise. Mest awoke to find the battle already over and tried to comfort Wendy on the sudden loss. At the same time, en route to the island, Charle and Pantherlily questioned whether Mest was really a member of Fairy Tail due to the fact that Mystogan rarely let anyone see him, let alone take on a student. This theory was also supported by how Gray and Loki questioned their memory of him when the duo tried to recall his partner for the last competition. Later Mest mentions to Wendy that the island that the test holds a secret of Fairy Tail and suggests they explore. While Wendy looked in awe at the beauty, Mest looked on with a mysterious smile. He then became ecstatic when he realized that Zeref was on the island. Mest became somewhat anxious when he saw the warning flare that Erza fired above Tenrou Island. He and Wendy were later confronted by Charle and Pantherlily, with the latter pushing him back against a boulder to interrogate him, claiming that Mystogan would never take a disciple and that Mest had used memory magic to infiltrate the exam. Mest then teleports to Wendy and pulls her away from a spot that a split second later would be filled with explosions. He then shouts for the perpetrator to come out; the perpetrator is revealed to be one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma, who had been merged into a tree. Mest then explains that he is a Magic Council member looking to find dirt on Fairy Tail to put it out of business so that he can earn a promotion. But with Grimoire Heart now on the island, he changes his objective into eliminating the dark guild, claiming that he brought along a battleship with Magic Council's police force; the battleship is then seen in the far background. Unfazed, Azuma mysteriously blows up the battleship and then completely detaches from the tree, sarcastically asking Mest if he could begin his own job now. As Pantherlily and Azuma do battle, Wendy requests his help in defeating Azuma, and, though he is reluctant, he complies. While Azuma was distracted by Pantherlily, Mest teleports himself and Wendy right behind Azuma to launch a point-blank range attack. However, Azuma instantly recognized their attempt and defeated them all with a giant column of flame. Laying on the ground and shivering, Mest recognizes the extreme power of the Seven Kin. Later, after Azuma walked off, Natsu arrives and since Mest's memory magic wore off, Natsu confronted Mest, though he was quickly informed of the true enemy. The Grimoire Heart members are then launched from the sky, and the group finds itself surrounded by numerous members. However, Mest mysteriously disappears. Some time later, he teleports to the heavily-damaged ship that Azuma almost blew up and talks to Rahal. He explains to him that a three-way battle between Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref is occurring. He says he'll contact the HQ with a communication lacrima but when he is is told that Guran Doma is a strict man who does not hesitate to use Etherion, he shows reluctance at doing so. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223 Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User His magic abilities should be considered S-class, being a member of the Magic Council but the full extent of how powerful are not fully known. Nevertheless, Mest has displayed a variety of powerful abilities.He possesses Memory Control magic. It seems to be very powerful, as he was able to fool even Makarov and S-Class mages such as Erza and Mirajane. Mest has also shown skill with Teleportation Magic. Expert Sensor: Mest was able to detect Zeref's presence on Tenrou Island without even being near him. He also pushed Wendy away from a spot that a split second later would be filled with explosions, and was able to detect the perpetrator's presence, even though the perpetrator was merged into a tree. Trivia *The name Mest means "The Most" in Swedish, and it also means "Manure" ''in Dutch. ''Gryder is a "Pot" in Danish. *Mest apparently tends to have moments of short attention spans and assumes strange poses when requesting something. *He is the first mage not to be revealed as a S-class who managed to cast magic with success on Makarov, something even Mystogan's sleep magic couldn't fully do. *Given his attire on the cover of Chapter 214, Mest is most likely the Head of a Division of the Rune Knights. *Before Mashima settled on Mest being a member of the Council, he was also considered as a member of either Grimoire Heart, Tartaros, or Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 24 inner cover. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Magic Council